Resisterti
by Troi-ontheHellmouth
Summary: Uno spiraglio sui pensieri di Edward, una notte, mentre Bella ha un incubo e una loro conversazione al suo risveglio. La storia si svolge fra New Moon ed Eclipse e affronta un dettaglio tralasciato dai libri.


Autore: Troi on the Hellmouth

Rating: PG-13

Genere: Angst / Romance

Disclaimer: i personaggi descritti appartengono a Stephenie Meyer, pertanto, non si intende violare alcun copyright.

Trama e note: Uno spiraglio sui pensieri di Edward, una notte, mentre Bella ha un incubo e una loro conversazione al suo risveglio. La storia si svolge fra New Moon ed Eclipse e affronta un dettaglio tralasciato dai libri.

Ringrazio tanto la beta reader wg86.

* * *

Resisterti

_- Punto di vista di Edward -_

Per l'ennesima volta quella settimana, Bella si agitava nel sonno a causa di un incubo, e per l'ennesima volta ero combattuto: non sapevo se svegliarla, o provare ad aspettare se si fosse tranquillizzata e sarebbe tornata a dormire serena.

"No…" Disse Bella, ma il resto della frase consistette solo in mormorii incomprensibili.

Spesso parla e si muove mentre dorme, è una delle cose che mi affascinano di lei; ma ormai mi accorgevo quasi subito di quando stesse facendo brutti sogni; a parte che dai segni fisici, – battito e respiro accelerati – glielo leggevo sul volto, persino la poca luce proveniente dalla strada e dalla Luna fuori era sufficiente per me.

Ciò non faceva che ricordarmi quanto fossimo diversi: lei respira per vivere, il suo cuore batte e pompa sangue ed ossigeno, lei non sarebbe stata in grado di vedere chiaramente il mio volto con così poca luce. Quanto fossimo diversi _ancora_, una parte di me evidenziava; ma non volevo neppure pensare a trasformarla, privarla della sua _vera_ vita, mettere a repentaglio la sua anima.

Per quanto rifiutassi l'idea della sua trasformazione, mi aveva obbligato a parlarne, aveva coinvolto il resto della mia famiglia ed ormai la decisione sembrava irrevocabile. A quel punto avevo posto un'unica condizione: l'avrei trasformata io stesso, se prima ci fossimo sposati. Ero sincero, ma nutrivo ancora la speranza che, una volta sposati, lei avrebbe potuto cambiare idea sul diventare un vampiro.

Passare l'eternità con Bella era la mia massima aspirazione, ma non potevo essere egoista accettando passivamente il suo cambiamento, dovevo pensare a cosa fosse meglio per lei; lasciandola avevo provato a fare proprio questo, con il risultato di causare solo danni. Adesso ai suoi incubi su James e Victoria si erano aggiunti i Volturi, alle sue preoccupazioni la loro minaccia e il difficile rapporto con Jacob. Non avevo previsto tutto questo, neppure Alice aveva potuto vederlo.

A volte sognava anche il momento in cui l'avevo lasciata e in seguito si era persa nel bosco; eravamo vicini alla strada quando le avevo parlato, non molto distanti da casa sua, ma avrei dovuto accertarmi che tornasse indietro; avevo fatto molti errori, davvero non mi sarei più permesso di criticare Romeo.

Questi erano alcuni dei pensieri che costantemente mi accompagnavano nelle notti passate in camera di Bella, a guardarla dormire. Un'altra – spesso più ampia, devo ammetterlo – parte della mia mente si dedicava a studiarla, godersi ogni aspetto dell'umanità e dell'unicità della ragazza che mi aveva preso il cuore.

Non avevo mai creduto che un giorno avrei amato, amato _davvero_; provato quel sentimento che leggevo nei pensieri, o anche semplicemente nei gesti, dei miei familiari, e a volte della gente comune. Quando, molti anni fa, Tanya aveva mostrato interesse nei miei confronti avrei voluto così tanto ricambiare, ma non provavo quel genere di sentimento per lei; ciò mi aveva ancor più convinto di non essere capace di provare amore, che non fosse fraterno. Non gliel'ho mai detto, e ringrazio ancora quel barlume di buon senso per non averlo fatto, ma in cuor mio incolpai Carlisle; pensai che forse ero troppo giovane ed immaturo quando mi aveva trasformato: aveva evitato che morissi, certo, ma forse mi aveva precluso per sempre la possibilità di amare. Non mi era mai pesata enormemente l'assenza di una compagna, ma dopo Tanya avevo capito che forse non sarei _mai_ stato in grado di trovarne una; o quantomeno, non sarei mai stato in grado di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.

Quanto mi sbagliavo.

Bella mi aveva letteralmente sconvolto. Aveva sconvolto le mie convinzioni, tutto il mio mondo; all'inizio avevo provato rabbia per questo ed ero fuggito da Forks. Avevo resistito così a lungo alla tentazione del sangue umano, e una ragazza sbucata fuori all'improvviso stava cercando di farmi buttare tutto al vento. Ma lei non stava facendo proprio niente del genere, me ne resi conto a Denali, con la mente più lucida, lontano dal canto del suo sangue; non era sua intenzione, non era colpa sua, lei non poteva sapere l'effetto che aveva su di me.

Restare lontano sarebbe stato da vigliacchi; e anche se tornare era rischioso, non potevo accettare di stravolgere la mia vita per paura di non sapermi controllare. Mi imposi che avrei dovuto riuscirci, sarei tornato a Forks e ad ogni costo avrei controllato la mia sete.

Era tutto terribilmente assurdo, e non era ancora nulla in confronto a ciò che avrei provato in seguito.

La presenza di Bella nella mia vita, nella mia esistenza, era ormai un bisogno vitale, più del sangue, più del _suo_ sangue, avevo bisogno di lei per essere completo. Ciò mi era ancora più chiaro dopo i mesi passati lontano, in un costante stato di agonia, in cui avevo persino trascurato di nutrirmi. L'amavo così intensamente…ed egoisticamente a volte, ma ero riuscito a lasciarla, a mentirle per il suo bene; mi stupivo ancora della complessità di questo sentimento.

Quando per la prima volta avevo saputo che anche lei mi amava, – nonostante ciò che sono – il mio cuore, seppur immobile, aveva rischiato di uscirmi dal petto per la gioia.

Ovviamente amavo ancora la mia famiglia; ma solo adesso capivo realmente che il sentimento che ciascuno di loro provava per il proprio compagno faceva impallidire il semplice affetto familiare, l'unica forma di amore che avessi mai conosciuto, fino a poco tempo prima.

"No Edward, no!" Disse Bella, ancora in preda all'incubo.

Quelle parole mi straziavano, ma me lo meritavo. _"Le ho causato così tanta sofferenza, e lei mi ha riaccettato quasi senza battere ciglio"._

Sicuramente stava sognando la nostra rottura, mi implorava di non andarmene.

"No, Jake! Stai calmo…Edward ti prego!"

"_Oh, questo sogno è nuovo, o non mi ha mai raccontato di averlo fatto"._ Pensai immediatamente.

Bella si svegliò con un sussulto, emise un gemito e subito cercò il mio abbraccio. Entrambi non eravamo più distesi e – mentre la stringevo – mi accertai, ascoltando, che quel trambusto non avesse svegliato Charlie.

"Ssssh. E' tutto a posto amore, va tutto bene". Le sussurrai le parole di conforto che di solito riuscivano a tranquillizzarla, ma lei mi stupì ribattendo:

"Non è vero, non va per niente bene".

"So che sei preoccupata per Victoria, i Volturi…ma non devi temere niente se sei con me".

Lei scosse la testa contro il mio petto. Io esitai prima di parlare, colto dai dubbi:

"Se hai capito che non avresti dovuto perdonarmi, se te ne sei pentita, puoi dirmelo".

Non le avrei mai imposto la mia presenza, le avevo detto chiaramente che se non mi avesse più voluto al suo fianco, non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che dirmelo.

"Ma cosa dici? Se sapessi…"

"Cosa Bella? Puoi dirmi qualunque cosa".

"Edward, promettimi che non farai mai del male a Jacob".

Naturalmente aveva a che fare con Jacob, l'opzione che non avevo voluto menzionare, risposi cauto:

"Io vorrei prometterlo, ma se tentasse di farti del male, o se lo facesse a qualcun altro…"

"Lui non lo farebbe mai".

Sapevo che non l'aveva fatto intenzionalmente, ma mi feriva il fatto che avesse detto _lui_, ricordandomi il dolore che io, invece, ero stato capace di causarle.

"Non puoi esserne certa, è un licantropo…e così giovane è ancor più imprevedibile. Non puoi prevedere le situazioni in cui vi potreste trovare".

Lei sciolse l'abbraccio e mi guardò negli occhi.

"Allora prometti almeno che non gli farai del male, a meno che non sia necessario per salvare qualcuno".

Non riuscivo a negarle nulla, mi guardò implorante e promisi. Ma non riuscivo a capire perché, d'un tratto, mi avesse fatto questa richiesta.

"Ha a che fare con il sogno che hai appena fatto?" le chiesi, lei annuì.

"Nel sogno tu e Jacob vi scontravate. Non credo sia la prima volta che sogno una cosa del genere…" Si interruppe, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, combattuta, e dopo un po' proseguì: "Quando tu eri via, io stavo quasi per…io e Jacob siamo stati due volte sul punto di baciarci; due volte stavo per decidere di provare a stare con lui. L'ultima volta credo proprio che avrei ricambiato il suo bacio, se il telefono non avesse squillato, se tu non avessi chiamato".

"Avevi ogni diritto di farlo, dopo che ti ho lasciata, soprattutto in quel modo. Non devi sentirti in colpa, stavi solo cercando di andare avanti con la tua vita; era quello che volevo per te in effetti…anche se mi sarei aspettato una scelta più sicura, questo è certo: una storia con un licantropo avrebbe messo in pericolo la tua vita, anche più di quanto non lo fosse con me".

"Dovevo parlartene, non riuscivo più a sopportare questo peso".

"Hai fatto bene allora".

"Forse farà sentire meglio me, ma non penso che a te abbia fatto piacere saperlo. Continuo ad essere egoista…"

"Non essere ridicola, non sei egoista, pensi quasi sempre agli altri prima che a te stessa; e comunque lo sapevo già, ovviamente non il fatto che stavi per decidere di cedergli, ma che vi siete quasi baciati; era la cosa principale che Jacob aveva in mente quando gli abbiamo parlato, il giorno che ha portato la moto a Charlie".

"Oh". La sua espressione era sinceramente stupita, non aveva pensato che ne potessi essere già al corrente. Dopo un momento mi disse: "Mi dispiace".

"Non scusarti. L'unica cosa di cui potresti scusarti è per essere stata un'incosciente".

Bella scrollò le spalle. Io continuai: "Perché mi hai fatto promettere di non fargli del male?"

"Credevo che se ti avessi detto che Jake stava per baciarmi, avresti potuto prendertela con lui. Nel mio sogno era questo il motivo del vostro scontro".

Risi piano: "Davvero furba".

Tornammo a distenderci e le misi un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre lei poggiò la testa sulla mia. "Di certo non è stato bello da parte sua essere così insistente; ma è solo un ragazzino, posso capire che non riuscisse a resisterti".

"Se fossi permalosa, avrei potuto ritenere questa frase altamente offensiva nei miei confronti, ed avrei aggiunto che neppure un vampiro con un secolo di vita alle spalle riesce a resistermi, a volte".

"Bella, amore, devi ringraziare la nostra buona stella che io riesca a resisterti, in tutti i sensi." Le baciai il dorso della mano destra e l'avvertii arrossire, credo più per le mie ultime parole, che per il gesto.


End file.
